


Случай с условием

by robin_puck, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, M/M, WTF_Starbucks_Team_2lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предназначение и личный выбор – понятия, казалось бы, максимально удаленные друг от друга. Но даже в мире, где любовь и судьба определены заранее, необязательно слепо подчиняться предназначению.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Случай с условием

4 июля 1931 года

Миссис Горовец долго рылась в бланках, зажав папиросу в уголке рта, а Стив изо всех сил старался не показать, что его буквально колотит от волнения. Ему хотелось подскочить и самому найти нужную карточку, узнать наконец, да или нет – в его случае уже не слишком важно, кто, но хотя бы просто знать, да или нет... Вместо этого он смирно сидел, сложив руки на коленях, и смотрел в конторский стол. На сукне, прямо перед его носом, была опаленная дырка от папиросы и полукруглый след от стакана или чашки. Это было невозможно себе даже представить: чтобы кто-то, сидя с этой стороны стола, курил или пил чай.

Стиву уже казалось, что сейчас его пересохшее от волнения горло скрутит спазм, когда миссис Горовец наконец хмыкнула, попутно рассыпая пепел вокруг, и вытянула нужную бумажку из огромной растрепанной папки.

– Роджерс, Стивен Грант, шестнадцатого года рождения... – она затянулась, выпустила толстую струю дыма прямо в его сторону, и Стив судорожно закашлялся, сгибаясь пополам. Миссис Горовец нахмурилась, глядя на него поверх очков, потом снова посмотрела в карточку. И опять на Стива.

– Интересно, – проворчала она. Загасила папиросу в пепельнице, грузно поднялась со скрипнувшего стула и поплыла к выходу. – Посиди-ка здесь.

Это было уже чересчур. Едва она вышла за дверь, Стив быстро поднялся и, перегнувшись через широкий стол, заглянул в свой бланк. Сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу и в ту же минуту рухнуло куда-то ниже желудка. Цепляясь мокрыми слабыми пальцами за край стола, Стив сел, зажмурившись и пытаясь отдышаться. Так. Так… Все в порядке. Еще не все потеряно. Страшного красного штампа «Не найден» в его карточке не стояло. Синего «Найден», правда, не было тоже, но это просто может значить, что… Что? Стив понятия не имел. Это было ни на что не похоже. Если только, конечно, у него не «особый случай». Нелепо и предполагать, что у него, Стива Роджерса, тощего и болезненного пятнадцатилетнего парня из Бруклина, совсем не красавца и не богача, может быть «особый случай». Ведь, как правило, «особый случай» – это возможность в определенный момент самому выбрать себе пару из двух или более претендентов, оставив остальных в вечном одиночестве. Уж скорее это Стив будет тем, из кого выбирают. Ему бы и одного гарантированного партнера хватило с лихвой, ему бы...

Дверь тихо стукнула за спиной, и Стив вздрогнул.

– У меня «особый случай»? – спросил он направляющуюся к себе за стол миссис Горовец.

– А ты смышленый, – хмыкнула она, садясь и снова раскладывая перед собой бланки. – Но совать нос в мои документы не следовало. У тебя, Роджерс, «случай с условием».

Она глянула на него, прищурившись, и снова потянула из коробки папиросу, но передумала: отодвинула коробку подальше. Стив почти не дышал.

– Это значит, Роджерс, что имя своей нареченной ты узнаешь только тогда, когда смерть подойдет к тебе вплотную. Вот тогда ты и решишь: захочешь жить с этим знанием – выживешь. Не захочешь – умрешь.

– Как можно захотеть умереть? – потрясенно пробормотал Стив, хмурясь. – Из-за этого… Из-за…

– Знала бы я в девушках, что из себя представляет мой благоверный, – закатила глаза миссис Горовец, – отравилась бы цианидом. Теперь-то уже поздно.

Она захлопнула папку и завязала тесемки.

– Никогда не угадаешь, чем дело обернется. Это ведь не просто так… Таких, как ты, у меня только двое было. Один, Дилан Мартин, смешной такой мальчишка… – она повела массивными плечами, со значением глядя на Стива. – Подрос, встретил девушку, гуляли они как-то по набережной, а тут компания. Отдавай, говорят, нам твою кралю, а то порежем. Он глядь – а на запястье ее имя проступило. Ну и, конечно, кинулся в драку. А девочка, пока суд да дело, убежать успела... Ее отец и нашел Дилана. Он уже концы отдавал. Успел только метку на запястье показать. А ты говоришь, как можно захотеть… иные и не хотят. Но только выбор такой: или идешь на смерть, или нет.

Стив смотрел на нее во все глаза, стиснув колени ладонями. Он подозревал, что с ним точно все так просто не обойдется, но максимум, о чем он переживал, это что для него просто не найдется достаточно непривередливой девушки. И то, что ему рассказывали сейчас…

– А второй? – спросил Стив, сморгнув. – Что случилось с ним?

– Не помню, – явно соврала миссис Горовец и шлепнула папку поверх кипы таких же, громоздившихся на низеньком стульчике рядом с ее монументальным столом. – Все, Роджерс, иди отсюда. И позови следующего.

25 марта 1932 года

Взявшись за ручку двери, чтобы выйти в коридор, где его дожидался Стив, Баки изо всех сил постарался придать лицу беспечное выражение. Это был чисто эгоистический порыв: Роджерс считал всех окружающих автоматически попадающими в свою зону ответственности, а быть под его ответственностью, если ты не щенок или пятилетка, было довольно унизительно.

– Наверное, будущая миссис Джеймс Барнс еще не родилась, – жизнерадостно заявил он в ответ на тревожный взгляд Стива. – Разбогатею и в старости женюсь на молоденькой красотке.

Он помахал перед носом Стива бланком со штампом «Не найден», и тот поднялся со скамейки, неверяще глядя на Баки.

– Не найден? – упавшим голосом спросил Стив. – Но как? Ты же…

– Говорят, так в последнее время много у кого, – сказал Баки и осекся, прикусив губу, потому что заметил, как Стив вздрогнул. Они оба знали, что значит, когда пятнадцатилетние один за другим начинают получать такие вот бланки. Эпидемия, голод, стихийное бедствие, война... Случится что-то, что не позволит им найти партнера. Не позволит успеть.

– Говорят, метка может появиться в любой момент, – небрежно пожал плечами Баки. Стив кивнул, отводя взгляд.

– Конечно.

Больше он ничего не сказал, так и молчал всю дорогу до дома Барнсов, где в честь именинника уже готовили праздничный обед. «Маме надо будет как-то сказать, – подумал Баки с тоской. – Она обязательно расплачется. Вот же черт».

Сам он ни в какие эпидемии и стихийные бедствия не верил. Он даже, скорее, испытывал некоторое облегчение, что у него не оказалось гарантированной нареченной. Баки Барнсу только что исполнилось пятнадцать, он был уверен, что с ним никогда ничего не случится, а если он будет как следует приглядывать за дурачком Стиви, тот тоже не окажется на пороге смерти… В общем, будущее ему рисовалось как безмятежная жизнь и приключения в компании лучшего друга. Девчонки в эту картину мира не вписывались. Ну, то есть вписывались, конечно. Но как-то явно не так, как предполагалось остальными.

16 сентября 1939 года

Девчонки, если честно, были отнюдь не самой крупной проблемой. Готовность в любую минуту умереть ради любви странным образом закаляла характер. Стив и раньше не был человеком робкого десятка, прекрасно понимая, что молчать он не может и не считает нужным, а чтобы каждый раз бегать от тех, кому вздумается его побить, не хватит здоровья. Но теперь он и совсем перестал беречься, избрав линию поведения, по мнению Баки, типично суицидальную. Стива приходилось постоянно сопровождать, а если он от сопровождения отказывался, то выслеживать, отлавливать, шпионить за каждым его шагом, чтобы балбес не ввязался в очередные проблемы. Это раздражало. Порой Баки даже думал, что скорей бы этот полоумный нашел свою даму сердца и успокоился. Но опыт многолетней дружбы подсказывал, что Роджерс не успокоится никогда. Обещание выбора между жизнью и смертью будто бы превратило все опасности для него в игрушечные, развязало руки прежде дремавшему комплексу спасителя.

– Такое ощущение, что ты специально нарываешься, чтобы поскорее помереть, – замечал иногда Баки. – Все надеешься сбежать от меня к какой-нибудь девчонке?

– Ну ты же сбегаешь чуть не каждый вечер, – огрызался Стив. И Баки смеялся в ответ.

– Сегодня ты идешь со мной. Я на днях познакомился с чудесной девушкой. Она ждет кого-то по имени «Стивен». Как ты думаешь, кто бы это мог быть?

– Она красивая? – поднимал голову Стив.

– Очень.

– Значит, это точно какой-то другой Стивен.

Тем не менее от двойных свиданий он никогда не отказывался, неудачи переживал стойко и продолжал… продолжал делать все то, что делало его Стивом Роджерсом – занозой в заднице, безумным самоубийцей и лучшим другом Баки Барнса.

– Я нашел второго, – однажды сказал Стив, когда они сидели в парке воскресным полуднем.

– Второго кого? – лениво переспросил Баки, вполглаза наблюдая за дефилирующими мимо девушками.

– Миссис Горовец сказала, что с таким… с такой ситуацией, как у меня, было еще двое человек. Один из них, Дилан Мартин, погиб, защищая любимую. А про второго она сказала, что не помнит, но это была неправда, она помнила. А теперь я понимаю, почему она мне ничего не сказала.

– И почему? – заинтригованный Баки выпрямился на скамейке и обернулся к Стиву.

– Потому что это Берт Паркинсон, – спокойно сказал Стив, а Баки ахнул от изумления.

– Врешь! Паркинсон? Откуда ты узнал?

– Мы поговорили, и он рассказал. Вчера он подошел ко мне, когда я выходил из колледжа…

– С ума сойти. Вот бедняга.

Стив кивнул, рассматривая собственные чистые, белые с синевой, как снятое молоко, запястья.

– До него такие ситуации давно не происходили, и он решил, что ему морочат голову. Он думал, что у него просто не будет никого, и не слишком по этому поводу переживал, Паркинсона всегда больше интересовала жизнь духовная, чем плотская. Стал священником. Был счастлив. А потом влюбился в прихожанина…

Баки покачал головой, отворачиваясь. Почему-то в устах Стива эти слова звучали так… Так, будто бы это не стыдная история, которую рассказывают шепотом, пыхтя от переполняющего нутряного жара и возмущения. Стив говорил так, словно это была страшная трагедия, грустная до слез. Наверное, так на самом деле и было.

– Он хотел покончить с собой, чтобы побороть искушение, и в тот момент, как накидывал петлю на шею, заметил, что на запястье появилась метка. Там было написано «Джейсон» – имя того прихожанина, которого он полюбил. Это была его судьба. Он отрекся от сана, съехался со своим нареченным. На них все показывали пальцем, шептались за спиной, – горько добавил Стив, качая головой, и Баки торопливо перебил его:

– С тобой этого не произойдет.

– Почему ты так уверен? – вскинул на него взгляд Стив. – Все истории вроде моей заканчивались печально. Думаю, и со мной ничего хорошего не случится.

Баки пожал плечами.

– Ну не знаю, – сказал он мрачно. – Как по мне, историю Паркинсона сильно печальной не назвать. Парень был счастлив до того, как нашел своего партнера, он счастлив и теперь. А что насчет того, кто там в кого пальцами тычет… Тоже мне, большое горе. Я просто попереломаю им пальцы, чтоб не лезли, куда не просят.

Стив хрюкнул от неожиданности, с веселым изумлением вскинув взгляд на друга.

– Пальцы попереломаешь?

– Легко.

– Будешь ходить за мной по пятам и защищать от сплетников и обидчиков?

– Буду, – упрямо буркнул Баки, чувствуя, что разговор уже становится небезопасным. Вот только Стив, вопреки опасениям, не завелся, как всегда, с пол-оборота, не стиснул губы в нитку и не принялся жестким бескомпромиссным голосом повторять вызубренные Баки наизусть нотации.

– Ну-ну, – сказал Стив вместо этого, криво усмехаясь. Стив был мирным сегодня, ласковым был Стив, совсем не колючим, и этот счастливый случай нельзя было упустить и им не воспользоваться. Баки даже облизнулся от неожиданного удовольствия и лениво протянул, сыто щурясь:

– Что, тоже чувствуешь в себе тягу к мужеложству? Ох, Стиви… Не бойся, я тебя и содомитом не брошу.

– Придурок, – фыркнул Стив и поднялся, решительно направляясь к фургончику с мороженым, примостившемуся у самых деревьев. Было еще тепло, но не настолько, чтобы такие мозгляки, как Роджерс, обжирались мороженым. Налопается сейчас, разболеется и помрет, не дай бог. Хотя нет. Этот, пока свою суженую не найдет, помереть не сможет. У него же «случай с условием», наверняка придуманный специально для вот таких упертых ослов.

23 ноября 1943 года

Мы все заранее отмечены смертью, понял Баки уже через месяц в Европе. В его отряде лишь единицы не щеголяли чистыми запястьями, и к тем, у кого под закатанным рукавом куртки неразборчиво читались всякие «Мэри», «Констанции» и «Луизы», остальные относились с едва сдерживаемой завистью и злобой. Эти точно знали, что вернутся домой к своим Элизабет и Сесилиям, они даже не боялись.

– Полное свинство, доложу я вам, – сказал как-то Дуган, – призывать голоруких пацанов вроде тебя, Барнс. Все равно что на убой гнать.

Он ожесточенно затянулся папиросой, а стоящий рядом Баки только раздраженно дернул плечом, выдыхая дым сквозь зубы.

– А зачем мы нужны дома? Пары у нас нет, детей тоже, скорее всего, не будет. На что мы сдались? Только сдохнуть где-нибудь в окопе во имя Родины. Рисковать ценными гражданами нерационально, Дум-Дум.

– Нерационально, – с отвращением повторил Дуган и сплюнул под ноги. – Черт знает что у тебя в голове творится, сержант. С такими мыслями опасно идти в бой. Ты что ж, похоронил уже себя?

Баки не ответил, потому что под сердцем потянуло болью, и среди всей этой черноты, грязи, вони и крови перед глазами всплыла старая кирпичная кладка стен, и пыльные подворотни, и их со Стивом комната: светлая, с щелистым окном, с продавленными койками и кипами рисунков, разбросанных по письменному столу. И приютившаяся среди рисунков сковородка с присохшими остатками яичницы, грязная кружка с высохшей на дне кофейной крупкой, газетный кулек с карамельками, вечная муха, бьющаяся о стекло.

Вернувшись к себе в палатку, Баки отыскал химический карандаш и аккуратно вывел на левом запястье: «Стив». Ему было к кому возвращаться. Он совсем не хотел умирать. Его ждал солнечный летний и промозглый зимний Бруклин, вздувшиеся пузырями под потолком обои, обиженный и ревнивый Стив.

Баки должен был вернуться, чтобы сказать: «Видишь, я был там. На пороге смерти, куда ты так рвешься. Нет там ничего хорошего, Стиви. Поверь мне, не нужно тебе туда».

Они попали в окружение как раз в тот день, когда надпись на запястье в очередной раз смазалась, а Баки не успел ее подновить. К самому концу заключения на коже даже синего следа не оставалось. Он проводил в изоляторе недели, месяцы, а может быть, даже годы, наполненные болью и безнадежностью. Голое запястье, за месяцы привыкшее к чужому имени, саднило и ныло больней всего.

– Стив, – пробормотал Баки, глядя в знакомые глаза. – Стиви…

– Я думал, ты погиб, – ответил ему Стив, неожиданно сильно стискивая в объятиях.

Всю дорогу до лагеря Баки, едва держась на ногах, мог думать только об одном: что теперь написано на запястье Стива, его Стива? Быть ближе к смерти невозможно, метка должна была появиться.

– Пегги? – не скрывая сарказма, поинтересовался он позже. – Или, как правильно… Маргарет? Покажи.

Стив только вопросительно приподнял бровь, глядя на него с фальшивым недоумением.

– Покажи запястья, придурок, – рассмеялся Баки, отхлебывая еще виски. В груди ныло больно и зло.

– И что ты тут не видел, – вздохнул Стив, неторопливо расстегивая манжеты рубашки. – На, смотри.

Он протянул Баки руки – крепкие, молочно-белые, с едва заметными венками на запястьях, с закатанными рукавами. Чистые.

– Значит, не агент Картер, – с невольным облегчением выдохнул Баки. Стив пожал плечом.

– Пока не знаю. Может, и она. Может, и нет.

– Пока еще не нарвался по-крупному? – хмыкнул Баки. Стив коротко усмехнулся, и его глаза на мгновение стали цепкими и острыми.

– А ты? Есть новости?

Баки покачал головой и допил остатки виски одним глотком.

– Ничего. Наверное, тот, кто ведает моей судьбой, еще не пришел в себя от неожиданного спасения и не придумал пока ничего новенького.

– Ну-ну, – Стив похлопал его по плечу. – В крайнем случае тебя в старости ждет молоденькая красотка, которая польстится на твои миллионы и невероятное обаяние.

Баки принужденно рассмеялся, невольно прижимая к животу левую руку. Там, под манжетами рубашки и куртки, снова было выведено ярко-синим – «Стив». Но самому Стиву об этом знать было необязательно.

29 марта 1944 года

В этом и заключалась паршивая ирония происходящего: если в какой-то момент под самодельными синюшными разводами на руке проступит чье-то имя, это может стать гарантией, что Баки выживет и вернется домой. В то же время, если метка появится на руке Стива, это будет означать, что он в любую секунду может погибнуть. Хотя, если смотреть трезво, то нужно было признать, что шансов у Баки практически никаких. Слишком много таких же голоруких парней уже погибли на его глазах, чтобы питать радужные надежды.

Баки смирился, давно. Еще когда сто семнадцатый пехотный попал в окружение, и потом, в изоляторе на фабрике, когда он, пристегнутый к пыточному столу, лежал и смотрел невидящим взглядом в темноту, – Баки знал. Все кончено. Можно не верить ни в бога, ни в черта, ни в судьбу, ни в метку, но сложно не верить в смерть, лязгнувшую пастью у тебя перед носом…

– Я вдовец, – криво ухмыляясь, сказал Дуган. – В наших краях особо в эти штуки никто никогда не верил, так что мы женились, как придется. Повезло встретить суженую до двадцати – считай себя счастливчиком. Не повезло... А что, люди и так живут. И мы с моей миссис жили отлично, пока она не померла. Детей вот, правда, не было…

– Может быть, это и к лучшему, – заметил Фэлсворт, который лежал на охапке лапника навзничь, меланхолично пожевывая терпкую сосновую иголку и глядя в темнеющее небо. – Вот у меня на руке написано «Джо», и я с пятнадцати лет надеюсь, что это все-таки будет Джозефина, а не Джозеф…

Дуган крякнул, мотая головой.

– Да уж. А я и не знаю, что у меня написано.

– Как так? – поднял голову от котелка с варевом Гейб.

– На ненашем языке, – пояснил Дуган. – Или это вообще не язык, а закорючки какие-то.

– Дай я посмотрю, – предложил Гейб. – Я в языках разбираюсь.

– Ну, парень, это точно не французский, – хмыкнул Дуган, закатывая рукав…

Баки вполглаза наблюдал за ними со стороны, методично смазывая и собирая заново свою винтовку. Скоро вокруг Дугана собрался весь отряд, включая и капитана.

– Это не японский, – наконец авторитетно заявил Морита. – И не китайский. Это корейский. Но я не могу прочитать, что здесь написано.

– Корейский? Вот это да… как же меня занесет в Корею… Это где, кстати?

– Далековато.

– Вот же черт. Сколько жил в Оклахоме, не встречал ни одной узкоглазой цыпочки… Извини, Джим, я в смысле… Они ж вроде все как одна красотки, да?

– Когда как…

– А вот видал я у сержанта Джонсона конверт, так там…

– Уймись, Дум-Дум, ужинать пора…

– А мне интересно…

– Ночью ему расскажешь…

– Поднимать боевой дух…

– Ну, если вы это так называете…

Баки улыбался, краем уха прислушиваясь к обычному оживленному гудению вокруг костра, и думал о том, что все это как-то нереально. Нереально спокойно и мирно, будто бы завтра не в поход. И что подвоха стоит ждать каждый день. И что если завтра он окончательно погибнет, кто останется со Стивом? Кто защитит, кто поддержит его, когда он в конце концов достигнет своего порога между жизнью и смертью? Кто поможет сделать правильный выбор?

6 декабря 1944 года

– Ты уважал своего друга? – спросила Пегги Картер, и Стив отвел глаза. – Это был выбор Барнса. Он погиб с верой, что ты этого стоишь.

«Он погиб с моим именем на запястье», – хотел ответить Стив, но только упрямо сжал губы. Баки молчал, всегда молчал, столько времени – молчал. Сторонился, никогда не раздевался и не засучивал рукава при Стиве. Он должен был догадаться, понять, что происходит. А узнал только в самый последний момент, когда Баки тянул к нему руку, черт бы побрал это суперчеловеческое зрение, где оно было раньше…

Конечно же, это не было судьбой – Стив в последние мгновения успел заметить все: и синеву на коже от въевшегося карандаша, и знакомую франтоватую завитушку на букве «в», и мимолетную неловкость во взгляде Баки, сменившуюся ужасом и отчаяньем… Эту судьбу Баки выбрал себе сам, вывел ее сам на своей коже. Выбрал – Стива. А Стив не сумел его защитить. Хреновая из него судьба. Никудышный защитник.

– Шмидт мне заплатит, – сказал он, чувствуя, как по венам болезненной горечью бродит бессмысленный алкоголь, подталкивая к злости, почти ненависти.

Стив не справился. Не смог остаться хорошим парнем, хотя обещал доктору Эрскину, не смог защитить друга, хотя Баки всегда ухитрялся защитить его самого.

Зато смог убить Иоганна Шмидта и сорвать его психопатичный план по уничтожению половины земного шара. Ну хоть что-то.

– Пегги, – сказал он, держась за штурвал. – Это мой выбор.

Когда самолет начал пикировать вниз, Стив не думал ни о чем. Вернее, мыслей в голове было так много, что он не успевал ни за одну уцепиться толком. Ветер бил в лицо, белый и черный снег надвигался, нужно было поговорить с Пегги, нельзя было молчать, потому что она там одна, ей страшно, это ведь так ужасно, и горько, и больно, когда ты ничего не можешь сделать, а он – падает в пропасть… Стив говорил и говорил, какие-то милые глупости, и можно было сосредоточиться на ее подрагивающем голосе, наверное, Пегги плакала, Стив сам плакал на ее месте…

А потом стало очень холодно и очень больно, и все остановилось.

«Нужно взглянуть на руку», – почему-то подумал Стив, это была привычная мысль, после каждого боя, после каждой операции он оглядывал запястья, но нет, обещанный порог смерти был далек. А вот сейчас, ему казалось, для «случая с условием» наступил последний шанс. Реальная смерть. И реальный выбор. Почему-то Стив был совсем не уверен, что захочет выжить, увидев на запястье почти гарантированное «Маргарет».

Перевернуться на бок и подтянуть к себе изломанную левую руку оказалось сложно, но Стив в результате справился. Из последних сил впился зубами в рукав костюма и рванул, глухо взвыв от боли.

Он был прав – время пришло.

На измазанной красным коже проступала угольно-черная надпись неуклюжими, почти квадратными буквами.

«Джеймс».

Стив закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как слезы текут по вискам, моментально застывая, покрывая кожу ледяной коркой.

«Джеймс».

Слишком поздно. И выбирать не из чего.

Можно только сдаться – холоду, боли, накатывающей слабости. Горю – наконец-то.

Баки.

Как же паршиво.

13 мая 2012 года

– Вы знаете, капитан, – как бы между делом сказал стоящий рядом агент Коулсон, – среди тех, кто наблюдал за вами пока вы… спали, были два очень талантливых молодых человека. Джим Седвик и Джеймс Робертсон. Робертсону, правда, уже слегка за сорок, но…

Он осекся, поймав недоуменный взгляд Стива, и покачал головой.

– Простите, это совершенно не мое дело.

– О, – внезапно сообразил Стив и сразу же отвернулся, скрещивая руки на груди. Это было неловко, чертовски неловко и смущающе.

– Я думаю, – сказал он в пространство перед собой, – это уже не имеет значения.

– Понимаю, – грустно ответил Коулсон. – Баки Барнс. Соболезную, капитан. Это тяжелая потеря.

Стив кивнул и откашлялся, стараясь как можно быстрее выбросить из головы этот разговор.

Конечно же, он предполагал, что врачи, которые занимались его спасением, были в курсе метки на руке. Фьюри тоже наверняка знал, как и некоторые коллеги, видевшие его запястья без бинтов. Все тактично молчали, и Стив решил, что никто просто не хочет марать память погибшего героем Баки. Если бы кто-то только задал вопрос, Стив тут же бы объяснил, что все совсем не так, Баки Барнс погиб без метки, как и почти все парни до тридцати, не вернувшиеся с войны. Этому есть доказательство: сохранились документы, серые бланки почти вековой давности с красным штампом «Не найден». Это все – только сам Стив. Его судьба, его горе. И его позор, если кто-то сочтет это позорным. Но не Баки. Он таким не был….

Чего Стив совсем не ожидал, так это того, что ему будут сочувствовать и, господи, пытаться свести его с какими-то другими Джеймсами...

6 января 2013 года

– Джимми Марко, – сказала агент Романофф, отправляя в рот оливку. – Айтишник с третьего этажа. Милый парень и давно уже на тебя заглядывается.

Стив только вздохнул, кивая, и невесело улыбнулся.

– У него на руке написано «Грегори».

– А твое второе имя случайно не Грегори?

– Нет.

Романофф пожала плечами и потянулась за следующей оливкой.

– Может, просто стесняется попросить автограф…

– Может, просто прекратишь мне сватать каждого мимо проходящего Джеймса?

Наташа с полминуты посидела, задумчиво хмурясь, а потом подняла голову.

– Извини, это прозвучит не слишком тактично, но почему ты уверен, что твой «Джеймс» – это именно тот Джеймс?

– Ты права, это звучит не слишком тактично, – сказал Стив. – Я знаю.

Она облизнула губы, подбирая слова, и все-таки неловко улыбнулась, не могла не улыбнуться, настолько ужасно это звучало.

– Стив, Баки Барнс погиб без метки, – сказала она со всей возможной мягкостью. – На его руке не было твоего имени. Если бы вы были предназначены друг другу…

– Я знаю, – оборвал ее Стив. – И я бы предпочел закончить этот разговор.

– Еще один момент, – в голосе Романофф на секунду блеснула сталь. – Агент Пегги Картер, она была влюблена в тебя тогда, в сороковые...

– Я бы предпочел закончить этот... – начал Стив, медленно поднимаясь со стула.

– У нее на руке была метка «Стивен», – быстро выпалила Наташа под его тяжелым взглядом. Стив моргнул от неожиданности и сел обратно.

– Что…

– Ты не знал, – кивнула Наташа. – Или даже не задумывался над этим, да? Она считала, что ты – ее нареченный, и восприняла твою смерть как крушение надежд на личную жизнь. А потом встретила другого Стивена и тридцать семь лет была счастлива в браке.

Стив нахмурился, отводя взгляд, а Наташа очень тихо добавила:

– Просто подумай над этим. Барнс мертв, его не воскресить. Все, что ты можешь сделать, это отпустить его…

Она не заметила, как упрямо и гневно сжались губы Стива при этих словах.

3 августа 2014 года

– Красное смещение, – сказал Стив в темноте. Сэм, уже почти заснувший, вздрогнул и резко втянул воздух носом.

– Что?..

– Я недавно читал статью, – терпеливо пояснил Стив как ни в чем не бывало, – про красное смещение. Ты знаешь, что такое красное смещение?

Сэм посопел, потер глаза и вздохнул.

– Знаю только то, что это что-то, связанное со звездами.

– Да. В общем, если смотреть на цвет звезд в соседних галактиках, будет видно, что он смещен в сторону красного спектра. Частота световых волн ниже. А это значит, что все окружающие галактики удаляются от нашей. Постоянно удаляются, представляешь?

– Вау, – сказал Сэм, приподнявшись на локте и глядя на него с легким беспокойством. – И к чему это было?

– Да так, – вздохнул Стив. – Вспомнилось по ассоциации. Извини, что разбудил.

Сэм только поморщился.

– Да найдем мы твое постоянно удаляющееся красное недоразумение…

– Красное смещение, – поправил его Стив. – И оно не мое, оно общее… или ты о чем?

– Ни о чем, – махнул рукой Сэм, падая обратно на подушку. – Спи уже.

– Спокойной ночи, – послушно сказал Стив.

Сэм поворочался, пытаясь устроиться поудобней, прислушался к ровному дыханию Стива. Спал он или все так же слепо смотрел в потолок, видя вместо черной черноты свои удаляющиеся галактики? Надеялся ли еще на что-то или уже давно отчаялся, месяц за месяцем ведя бесплодные поиски?

В разбавленной темноте номера мотеля рука Стива, лежащая поверх одеяла, почти светилась. Наверное, если приглядеться, можно было бы разобрать не слишком изящные печатные буквы на запястье, но Сэм и так знал, что там написано.

12 мая 2016 года

– Он жив? – настойчиво спросил неопрятного вида мужчина. Медбрат Хопкинс оглянулся, чтобы позвать охрану, но его неожиданно швырнуло назад, и он впечатался спиной в стеклянную стену. В ту же секунду на стекло прямо рядом с его виском опустился железный кулак, пробивая толстые блоки насквозь, рассыпая веером цветные осколки.

– Он жив?! – проорал в лицо Хопкинсу мужчина. Выражение его лица было неописуемым – и ярость, и отчаянье, и много, много густой, холодной и бездонной боли, граничащей с безумием.

К ним уже топотал отряд бойцов, все с винтовками на изготовку, они бежали в полуприседе, целясь на ходу, разбегаясь полукругом. Мужчина с железной рукой рыкнул, выдирая застрявшую в стене кисть, и развернулся к ним, так же хищно и плавно приседая, расставляя руки, будто бы собрался сражаться с пятью вооруженными солдатами разом.

– Не стрелять! – раздался где-то позади звучный голос. – Все назад! Я сказал, все назад!

Это был тот черный парень, что дежурил у палаты шестнадцать. Кого они там охраняли целым отрядом, Хопкинс не знал и знать не хотел. Уилсон. Его фамилия была – Уилсон. Он прошел мимо расступившихся солдат, протягивая пустые руки ладонями вперед.

– Он жив, – сказал Уилсон нарочито спокойным голосом, подходя ближе. – С ним все будет в порядке. Пока идет операция, и никому туда нельзя, кроме врачей, понимаешь? Баки? Ты ведь Баки?

Мужчина вроде бы слегка расслабился, выпрямляясь.

– Ты знаешь мое имя, – сказал он глухо. – Я видел его.

И он отвернулся, пошел к выходу мимо опасливо отстранившихся бойцов.

– С ним все будет хорошо! – крикнул Сэм ему вслед. – Приходи завтра, он будет как новенький!

Мужчина в черном замер на пороге и оглянулся, окидывая Сэма недоверчивым взглядом. А потом коротко, по-военному отрывисто кивнул и… исчез.

– Твою мать, – слабо пробормотал себе под нос Хопкинс и сполз на пол, прямо на осколки.

27 июня 2017 года

– Тебя это до сих пор беспокоит? – спросил Баки. Он сидел рядом на незаправленной постели, в майке и мягких домашних брюках, с собранными в хвост волосами, отросшими уже почти до лопаток.

Стив глянул на него вопросительно, и Баки развел руками – тускло блеснувшей металлической левой и крепкой, загорелой, с чистым запястьем, правой.

– Нет, – соврал Стив. – Если только… совсем чуть-чуть. Но это неважно. Я думаю… – Стив покачал головой, не отводя взгляда от профиля Баки, и сглотнул. – Я думаю, это неважно. Главное, что ты жив, что с тобой... все лучше, чем могло быть. Что ты рядом.

– Я не просто рядом, – усмехнулся Баки. – Я с тобой. Я твой.

Он взял руку Стива и неторопливо прижался губами к запястью, к своему имени, написанному неуклюжими, почти квадратными буквами. И Стив закрыл глаза, судорожно переводя дыхание. Он еще не привык, может быть, никогда не привыкнет, что им теперь можно вот так касаться друг друга. И что Баки рядом. И что та надпись химическим карандашом – это была правда. Баки сам выбрал его, у него не было пары, он должен был погибнуть, так и не встретив свою судьбу, но он выбрал Стива и не погиб. Это было немного... странно. И здорово.

4 июля 2017 года

– Думаю, первым делом тебе нужно развернуть этот подарок, – Баки потряс перед его лицом рукой, замотанной в яркую красную ленту, – потому что меня уже начал раздражать этот бантик.

Стив молча взял его за запястье, прижался ладонью к ладони, переплетая живые пальцы с металлическими, и с трудом сглотнул.

– Бантик, – напомнил Баки, нетерпеливо переминаясь на коленях и нависая над лежащим в постели Стивом. Тот послушно взялся за ленту и потянул.

– Тадам, – сказал Баки с облегчением и отшвырнул ленту в сторону. – Не то чтобы это был самый главный подарок, там, в гостиной, лежат еще несколько, но я хотел, чтобы этот ты получил первым… – он поерзал, хмурясь. – Как? Нравится?

Стив кивнул, все еще не в силах проглотить вставший в горле комок.

– Это лучший подарок, – сказал он наконец и прижался губами к металлическому запястью. – Лучше всех, что были, и всех, что будут.

Баки довольно хмыкнул и наконец сел на пятки, глядя Стиву в лицо.

– Это старый подарок, ему уже лет… семьдесят.

– Я знаю.

– Тогда хватило карандаша, а сейчас потребовался гравировальный аппарат. Крепчаю.

Стив приподнялся и тоже сел, подался вперед так, что их лбы соприкоснулись. С такого расстояния лица было не разглядеть, но Стив и так помнил его наизусть: неизгладимая складка на лбу между нахмуренных бровей, прозрачные серые глаза, которые только совсем недавно потеряли постоянное настороженное выражение, и потемневшая тонкая кожа вокруг – будто бы от вечного недосыпа. Едва заметный белый шрам на левой скуле, ближе к виску, обычно закрытый волосами. Яркие губы, которые кажутся всегда влажными и горячими, а на самом деле часто пересыхающие настолько, что Стив царапается, когда пытается их неожиданно поцеловать…

– Спасибо.

Баки улыбнулся и положил тяжелую руку Стиву на шею.

– Ну не могу же я позволить, чтобы ты связался с каким-то посторонним Джеймсом, придурок. Все условия выполнены, все пороги перейдены, ты – мой.

Он сжал железными пальцами загривок и ткнулся сухими губами в щеку.


End file.
